Vehicles include HVAC outlets disposed to direct a flow of air into a passenger compartment of the vehicle. A system of ducts connects the HVAC outlets with air supplies, e.g., a heating air supply, a cooling air supply or a fresh air supply. A baffle is disposed within an HVAC outlet housing adjacent each of the HVAC outlets. Alternatively, the baffle may be disposed within one of the ducts adjacent the HVAC outlet housing. The baffle may be manually operated via a mechanical linkage to move the baffle between an open position and a closed position, thereby controlling the flow of air through the HVAC outlet. The baffles are independently operated so that one individual baffle in one of the HVAC outlets may be closed to limit and/or prevent airflow directed at one portion of the passenger compartment, thereby increasing airflow to the other HVAC outlets to increase airflow to another portion of the passenger compartment.